1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to optical transmitters and has been developed with particular attention paid to the possible application to micro-architectures of optical transmitters used in networks that exploit optical interconnections for connection between Intellectual Property (IP) cores.
2. Description of the Related Art
The techniques for producing optical transmitters and receivers form the subject of an extensive scientific and technical literature, also of a patent type.